


Ship Haiku

by thenewbuzwuzz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Femslash, Haiku, Multi, Poetry, Polyamory, Some Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz
Summary: 9 tiny poems, one ship each: Spuffy, Fuffy, Willow/Tara/Oz, Buffy/Angelus, Fred/Wesley/Gunn, Angel/Buffy/Spike/Faith, Faith/Willow, Darla/Anya, Tillow.





	Ship Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> I posted these quickie poems in the middle of August on tumblr and in sunnydalescribe.livejournal.com. They've not been beta-read.

Spuffy  
  
Journey of snark, trust,  
longing. Of facing demons.  
We can do better.  
  
  
Fuffy  
  
Shadows and mirrors.  
Slaying was never gayer:  
want, take, have – dare you!  
  
  
Willow/Tara/Oz  
  
What if love wasn’t  
possession or anger? More  
love for everyone.  
  
  
Buffy/Angelus  
  
Lover, you’ve chained me  
deeper than soul. Won’t be free  
while this world still stands.  
  
  
Fred/Wesley/Gunn  
  
Loving the same girl  
just means my friend is no fool.  
She’s adorable.  
  
  
Angel/Buffy/Spike/Faith  
  
We’re all entangled.  
Why fight it? Tangle tighter.  
Then, who’s for a slay?  
  
  
Faith/Willow  
  
What’s left that isn’t  
Bad? Spells? The fight? Kissing girls?  
Let’s look together.  
  
  
Darla/Anya  
  
One grows tired of  
men, over the centuries.  
Pass the champagne, dear.  
  
  
Tillow  
  
My silence spell breaks –  
not with a scream. With whispers,  
petals unfolding.  
  
 


End file.
